Break My Heart
by An Insane Nobody
Summary: Sasuke visits Naruto while he's sleeping. Contemplative. T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke stared at Naruto's sleeping form. Occasionally Sasuke secretly checked on his former teammate, just to make sure the dumb bastard didn't get in to too much trouble. The blonde idiot looked…peaceful. It was something Sasuke rarely ever saw when he was still part of the village. Naruto was always revved up or worn out, but now…

It almost made Sasuke want to go back. Too much time had passed though; it was much too late to consider it. Though...That didn't mean Sasuke couldn't fantasize. He couldn't help it; he's been through too much to be perfectly sane. His brother made sure of that. He wouldn't be good for the blonde if he _did _go back, but that didn't keep him from faltering slightly at the soft skin and light blue eyes of his former teammate. He was the only one that didn't either hate him or swoon over his surname. Sure, they had a rivalry, but that didn't mean Naruto hated him…He might now, in fact Sasuke hoped he did. It would be much simpler for both of them. Sasuke sighed, huffing loudly as he stepped past Naruto, he didn't have time to stay any longer, or at least that was what he was telling himself. In reality, if he stayed any longer he might not leave when Naruto woke up.

"…_Sasuke…_" Naruto whispered sleepily, grabbing on to Sasuke's pant leg as he stepped near him. The raven almost lurched out of his skin, looking around desperately to figure out how to escape this dire situation as Naruto's hold became more constricting. Then…The most surprising thing escaped the blonde's lips:

"Break my heart, but don't leave me…" Naruto yawned, letting go of Sasuke for a brief enough moment that the raven could slip away. Sasuke gave one last wistful glance at Naruto before disappearing into the trees.

_I'm sorry Naruto. Some things can never be._

End.

So, how'd you like it? If there is a way to make this story better, or if there are mistakes, please PM or review to notify me.

_An Insane Nobody_


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto woke with an incredible headache. He groaned, writhing in the dawning sun, trying to forget why he even had the headache in the first place. It was that dream again, the same dream as the last times. Sasuke came back, but he didn't stay, even when Naruto got on his knees and begged him to. Naruto confessed his feelings to Sasuke, and what did Sasuke do? He ignored him and left.

"Sasuke…" He whimpered, clutching his legs to his chest. Why was Sasuke able to wrench out his heart like this? Naruto sighed, picking himself up and collecting his things. He had a solo mission to accomplish. Naruto was rarely sent on these solo missions, god knows why, but when he was able to they were always incredibly easy. He was apparently supposed to deliver a 'secret' message to Suna's Council. Though he wasn't trudging his way through sand yet, he was a day away.

Naruto walked along the well-traveled path absentmindedly, the sun was beginning to set and he wasn't anywhere near where he was supposed to be. Naruto shrugged, just because some grocery list didn't reach a group of old hags in time didn't mean he was going to get fired. Who really cares if he took a little extra time? He rarely ever gets out, and when he does it's always stressful. Now was a perfect time to relax a bit. Naruto sighed, scratching the back of his head before walking off the path and slumping against a tree. He'd get there tomorrow.

"You aren't a very good ninja." A dark voice said from above. Naruto gasped, jumping up to see a masked figure twirling a kunai. "I've been following you for a great deal of time, and you just now notice me? Konoha surely trains better ninja than this." The ninja in the trees jaunted. Naruto growled, getting into a fighting position.

"If you wanted to kill me you would have done it already! What are you waiting for!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"Hn." The figure grunted, charging at Naruto as Naruto dove towards the ninja's face. In a sudden motion, Naruto made contact with the figure's mask at the same time as the figure's kunai buried itself in a tree as Naruto knocked it away. Though, it was obvious the figure didn't fight very hard towards keeping his mask. Naruto stood gapingly as the figure's face became clear.

"S-Sasuke?" The blonde said dumbly as his body went numb. The raven stared at Naruto evenly, running over the orange-clad ninja with approving eyes.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted again, taking a step away, only to halt as Naruto fell to his knees.

"Please." He whispered. Sasuke looked back for a moment.

"Naruto…I revealed myself under hopes of finally ending your search for me." _Lies_. Sasuke always had a very subtle twitch in his right eye when he lied. If that wasn't it, why was he following him?

"Sasuke, don't leave again. Come back with me." He insisted, tears swelling up in his eyes. "I love you Sasuke, but I don't care if you hate me! Break my heart, just don't leave me." Naruto said in a rush, like if he didn't convince Sasuke within the next ten seconds all hope would be lost. Who knew, it might.

"Usuratonkachi." Sasuke said dismissively. "I won't give up my destiny." (God Sasuke, why don't you want to be an astronaut or some other box office friendly thing?)

"We can search for Itachi together! Please!" Naruto was getting extremely desperate. He grabbed at Sasuke's wrist, and before he thought better, jerked him forward to place a kiss on his lips. Sasuke's eyes widened before he took control of the situation, smacking Naruto's back into a tree and angling his head upward to kiss him harder. Sasuke had surprisingly soft lips…

"Ngh…" Naruto groaned as the kiss was broken. Sasuke looked down and trailed a hand over the disheveled blonde's cheekbone, smiling ever-so-slightly.

"Naruto…" Sasuke hesitated, as if contemplating something that could change his destiny. "No." And then he vanished, leaving Naruto in a heap of his own tears.

_Some things are just not meant to be._

End.

I forgot to mark my other chapter as complete, but then I had someone put it on their alerts and review and stuff. I didn't really want to let them down. So here you go, an additional chapter of angst. This is my only two-shot…

_An Insane Nobody_


End file.
